


Batjokes Take One

by IamCLF



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Joker being the joker...kidna?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCLF/pseuds/IamCLF
Summary: Working on it still sooo....yea...





	Batjokes Take One

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like Scogan, and Batjokes.  
You: Batman, what are we?-J (Friends with benefits but Joker is catching feelings)  
Stranger: That’s a good question. Sometimes I’m not sure anymore. B  
You: Really?-J  
Stranger: Yes, really. B  
You: Thats...comforting.-J  
Stranger: You know I don’t agree with certain things you do, but.. I do enjoy the time we spend together. B  
You: What would you do if....if I changed so that it was not so bad? Would you let me not wear a blindfold?-J  
Stranger: How can I trust you? Can I be sure you would stop committing crimes? B  
You: Hell no. I will still vandalize but I won't try to kill people.-J  
Stranger: No killing is the biggest thing for me. B  
You: I know.-J  
Stranger: If you really mean you’ll try to be good.. maybe things can be a bit more romantic. B  
You: I would settle for you not being so....aggressive?-J  
Stranger: Am I too aggressive? I’m sorry.. I didn’t realize that. B  
You: I am...a bit sensitive actually. I know I don't pay much attention and you might not see because of how dark you keep the room when we do things but I have batman shaped prints on my hips.-J  
Stranger: I’m sorry, I’ll take things slower. I don’t want to hurt you. Next time I’ll just stay still at first.. I’ll let you decide the pace. B  
You: Okay, I um....ya know I never did it with a guy before ya?-J  
Stranger: Really? You were never attracted to guys until you met me? B  
You: I never wondered about it....Jenny and I were high school sweet hearts.-J  
Stranger: Wow, that must mean I’m special. If you ever want to try the other way around I wouldn’t mind. You know, with you on top. B  
You: Of course you are Bats.-J  
I don't mind being....under you.-J  
Stranger: When we’re alone and it’s quiet and we don’t have to focus on fighting it’s nics. B  
Stranger: nice*)  
You: I don't have make up on right now....if you don't mind Taco Bell.-J  
Stranger: You don’t have to put your makeup on for me. Are you saying you just want a casual date? B  
You: I am saying I am eating taco's alone like a loser and my name is Jack Napier.-J  
Stranger: [,,] You’re not a loser, Jack. And you don’t have to be alone. My name is Bruce. B  
You: (...) Figured actually.-J  
Stranger: Oh.. not the first time I’ve been told that. I guess I’m not as good at hiding it as I’d like. B  
You: The money is a hint along with the number of kids.-J  
Stranger: How long have you known? B  
You: The beginning actually...-J  
Not many have the money and the timing was rather interesting for some one to just suddenly come home.-J  
Stranger: Good point. I bet you’re beautiful without your makeup. We both wear masks. But we can give it up when we’re together now. B  
You: Bruce....I am still me you know. I don't like my "real" face. Its the one that had his wife and kid shot because he couldn't hold on to you a little bit tighter.-J  
Stranger: Then you can keep wearing it, if that’s the real you. I feel like Batman is really me, too. But I won’t wear my mask at home anymore. B  
You: I hope you are okay with that...-J  
Stranger: I am, it’s how I’m used to you anyway. I love you either way. B  
You: (delayed) I just squealed like a teen girl. I am at taco bell on tenth and Michial.-J  
Stranger: Bruce showed up to the Taco Bell about fifteen minutes later, drsssed in a casual hoodie with jeans, his hair styled to give him a handsome normal appearance. He spotted Jack sitting at one of the tables, walking closer with a soft smile and climbing into the booth next to him. “Look at you. You may not like this face, but I do.” He looked into his eyes, leaning closer and reaching up to stroke at his cheek with his fingertips.  
You: He flinched and blushed lightly "Stop you will spoil me." he teased leaning in to his hand closing his eyes slightly "I um...I love you too." he said softly blushing more. The scars were rough on his cheeks with out make up in the angry crevices. His eyes were softer green with out the harsh black shadow and liner. His hair was blond with all of the spray washed out of it. It had been black before he had fallen but he didn't mind it to be honest.  
Stranger: Bruce looked into his eyes and gently slid his thumb over the scar leading out from the corner of his lip, brushing some of Jack’s long hair behind his ear. “Maybe I want to spoil you.” He teased lightly, moving their faces closer. He closed his eyes and kissed Jack softly, a few small kisses before a deeper, longer one, gently stroking at the back of his head.  
You: He moaned going pliant under him easier than he normally did. Normally he was nervous about the pain or some other silly little thing. He wrapped his arms around him his meal forgotten as he kissed him back. His mouth tasting of well...cheap tacos and Mt. Dew.  
Stranger: Bruce moaned softly into the kiss, pulling him closer and sliding his arms around Jack. Usually by now they were rushing into sex, but lately Bruce had been feeling confusing emotions over Joker as well, and he had finally admitted to Jack and to himself how he felt. Bruce didn’t mind the taste, leaning back and pulling Jack into his lap, not caring if anyone saw.  
You: He blushed and giggled softly straddling him easily. Wincing when with out the rush of sex that they normally had the bruises on his hips hurt more. He blushed and smiled softly "Sorry." he mumbled and nuzzled in to him curling up in to him with his thin body.  
Stranger: Bruce smiled against Jack’s lips, feeling him shiver in his lap, his hands trailing down his sides to rest at his waist. He saw Jack’s jeans lower on his hips a little to expose the bruises, looking down and back up into his eyes. “Shh, I’m sorry. Don’t be sorry.” He whispered and lightly rubbed his thumbs over the front of Jack’s hips, kissing him again, groaning quietly and trying to ignore the feeling of Jack’s grinding on him starting to make him harden in his jeans.  
You: He didn't quite mean to but he was rather in to it...It felt good. Very good. Especially after months of letting Batman toss him around and do what ever he wanted thinking he would never get more. He moaned deeply as he kissed him more "I love you so so much." he said honestly. His eyes half lidded as he panted softly. "I was thinking...of getting some little bat tattoos on my hips..." He mumbled  
Stranger: Bruce moaned and continued slowly rolling his hips with Jack’s, his hands sliding down to cup around his ass, not concerned with anyone seeing him at the late night Taco Bell. “Yeah? To remind you of me?” He whispered, his own eyes heavy and lost in Jack’s. “I love you too, so much.” He pulled him into another deep kiss, grinding slowly, one hand coming up to tangle in Jack’s hair, the other still holding his ass.  
You: He moaned leaning in to it "Yea." he murmured with a smiled "Come on...I wanna finish dinner.." he said honestly. It was the first food he was able to get in...weeks nearly.  
Stranger: Bruce moaned softly and smiled, chuckling as the manager shouted at them to get a room and that they couldn’t make a porno in his restaurant. “Yeah, thanks, we’ll be fine.” He smirked and relaxed, letting Jack turn back to face his food. He kept his arms around his waist, kissing his neck and jaw as he ate.  
You: He chuckled softly and curled in to him as he ate "Sorry, I just...Arkham food is awful and I can't get the money to eat often." he explained with a shrug and leaned his head on his shoulder some just relaxing.  
Stranger: Bruce kissed softly at Jack’s neck just under his ear, nibbling there lightly and holding his waist. “You’re not gonna end up in Arkham again. No more killing for your man, right?” He whispered playfully, hoping Jack meant it and would try his best to be good. “I have more than enough money, you’ll be eating every day now.”  
You: He blushed and looked up and smiled "I will try." he said quietly "I love you and I am terrified to lose you." He said and hugged him tightly  
Stranger: “I love you, baby.. I don’t want to see you locked up again. You’re not going to lose me.” Bruce looked up into his eyes, kissing him again and reaching up to play with his hair.  
You: He blushed and chuckled softly "Baby?" he asked with a brow raised and smiled softly "Good."  
Stranger: “Mhm, you’re mine, right?” Bruce grinned, kissing Jack’s neck as he sat in his lap. He liked this feeling, almost normal in his crazy life, they had started wanting to kill each other and now Bruce loved Jack more than he ever had anyone else.  
You: "Always." he promised softly and smiled hugging him gently "Darling....I love you so much." He said grinning. He loved the hope that it gave him. That he might wake up with out nightmares  
Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
